


Пули и виски

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Max Payne - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen





	Пули и виски

Он никак не мог выбраться из лабиринта. Кругом были все те же, похожие друг на друга как две капли воды, стены детской. Создавалось впечатление, что туннелям и поворотам не было ни конца ни края. 

Он не знал, сколько времени убил на шатание по этим коридорам, и не был уверен, сможет ли вообще когда-нибудь отсюда выбраться. Бесконечные стены сводили его с ума. Все, что ему оставалось – слушать. И он прислушался. 

Где-то вдалеке плакал ребенок. 

Теперь он бежал, не глядя по сторонам, ориентируясь исключительно на источник шума. Этот шум привел его в комнату без дверей и окон. Кругом – всепожирающая тьма, рассеиваемая только слабым красноватым свечением, исходившим – и он не сразу это понял, - от разбрызганной по всему полу крови. 

Безо всяких колебаний он шагнул в темноту, ступая по кровавым подтекам, которые, как ему казалось, выведут его из этой адской западни. И чем ближе он был к выходу, тем громче становился плач. 

А потом Макс проснулся.

Открыв глаза, он не сразу понял, где находится. Кошмар все еще держался за него ледяными, липкими пальцами. Сердце в груди колотилось как бешеное, во рту пересохло. Хотя как раз последнее вряд ли можно было списать на очередной дурной сон, а вот на выпитый накануне виски – запросто.

Паутина сна, окутывавшая Макса, начала развеиваться. Он огляделся по сторонам. Кусочки реальности, возвращение в которую прошло так болезненно, начали складываться в один целый паззл. Наверное, лучше бы он не просыпался. А еще лучше – вообще не засыпал. 

Соседняя половина кровати была пуста. Но он даже не успел подумать, куда мог ретироваться русский гангстер – достаточно было учуять сигаретный дым и приподнять голову: раздетый по пояс Лем курил, стоя у окна. В тусклом отблеске уличных фонарей Макс мог разглядеть только его очертания и оранжевый огонек в пальцах – кончик тлеющей сигареты.

\- Который час? – прохрипел Пэйн, проводя ладонью по небритому лицу.

Он боялся представить, сколько времени проспал – за окном успело стемнеть.

\- Начало девятого, - только теперь Макс заметил, что в другой руке русский все это время вертел сотовый телефон. Спрятав мобильник в карман, Лем привалился бедром к подоконнику. – Мне уже начало казаться, что ты не проснешься, - он усмехнулся, смяв сигарету в пепельнице. – Слава богу, что это не так, у меня и без твоего хладного трупа забот по горло.

Последняя фраза явно задумывалась Владом, как попытка пошутить, но должного эффекта не произвела. Макс сжал раскалывающиеся от боли виски. К черту бы то, что они умудрились переспать - он уже давно сбился со счета поступков, которые лучше было бы никогда не совершать. Паршиво было другое: отрубившись, Пэйн потерял больше двенадцати часов драгоценного времени. Справедливая расплата за двое суток без сна и четыре порции виски. 

Но теперь он, по крайней мере, знал, откуда берутся байки о хваленом русском гостеприимстве. 

Невольно сосредоточившись на мигрени, Макс не заметил, как Лем исчез из спальни и вернулся с двумя бутылками пива.

\- Держи, на тебя смотреть больно.

Одна из бутылок перекочевала ему в руки, он сделал пару жадных глотков, а затем нашарил на полу свои джинсы и выудил из кармана пузырек с обезболивающим. Закинул в рот сразу несколько таблеток и, не раздумывая, запил пивом.

\- Спасибо, - хрипло бросил Пэйн, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

Влад сунул в зубы сигарету, на миг его лицо осветила вспышка от огонька дорогой бензиновой зажигалки.

За окном не прекращался снегопад. Вспомнив о пробирающем до костей холоде, ожидавшем на улице, Макс поежился. Но задерживаться здесь, в этом доме, было куда невыносимее. 

Услуга за услугу: он помог русскому справиться с переметнувшимся к итальянцам Даймом, русский помог ему сбросить накопившееся за последние несколько месяцев напряжение. Ничего личного.

\- Сказать водителю, чтобы тебя подвез? – Влад наблюдал, как Пэйн застегивает пуговицы на рубашке, сует обратно в карман таблетки, пристегивает кобуру.

\- Нет, спасибо, я своим ходом.

\- Как знаешь, - Лем пожал плечами. 

Вернувшись к широкому подоконнику, где стояла пепельница, он бросил короткий взгляд на срывающиеся с небес крупные хлопья снега, на заледеневший Нью-Йорк по другую сторону стекла, а когда услышал, как скрипнула дверь, выдохнул дым сквозь ноздри и негромко произнес: 

\- В погоне за призраками не поленись время от времени жать на тормоз, Макс. Если не хочешь стать одним из них.

\- Что это? Очередная русская народная мудрость? – вместо того, чтобы молча шагнуть за порог и уйти, Пэйн остановился, взявшись за ручку двери.

\- Нет, простой дружеский совет. И помни: я у тебя в долгу.

Макс усмехнулся, впервые за очень долгое время:

\- Можешь быть уверен – не забуду.


End file.
